


Closer Than Ever

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie wants to be closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer Than Ever

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Closer Than Ever  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100   
> **Summary:** Sookie wants to be closer.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

It had only been a few hours since we were together but it felt like days. As soon as he walked into Merlotte's I immediately began walking towards him with a big smile on my face.

“Sookie, no.”

Lafayette put a restraining hand on Tara’s shoulder. “Leave her be. She really wants this.” I knew he was pointing to the fang marks on my neck, I didn’t bother to hide them any more.

 

Everyone thought I was getting too close to a vampire but I couldn’t help but think I was still too far away. I needed to be closer.


End file.
